Wonderland
by minx the hybrid
Summary: AU Two months ago Damon wakes up in a circus called Wonderland knowing nothing besides his first name he is given a deal by the ringmaster: Join Wonderland and in return he will help him regain his memories, terrified he agrees only to find out Wonderland is not at all what it seems...


**AN: I do now own Vampire Diaries or any of it's character's enjoy!**

**Damon**

"No!, no please wait-AHHHHH!"

"Please have mercy!"

Curiously I cocked my head, blinking my body giving an air of innocence as I stared at the cowering figure before me; light blue eyes met dilated brown as I took a step forward my gaze turning blank. The man whimpered desperately trying to mold himself into the corner of the wall behind him, "mercy…" I began the shadows around me as if on cue began to swirl and dance.

Dark transparent tentacles, swayed in the air hovering slightly my limp hands twitched, causing the tentacles to jump the man's eyes begged me to let him go, pleading for me to let him live.

**Kill **

Damn it's that stupid voice again!

**Kill him. Make his blood splatter the walls. Kill. Kill. Kill!**

I let out a chuckle making him jump; I wiggled my fingers the shadows swayed once again "mercy…is for humans" I clenched my hands into fists, the shadows rustled before launching themselves at him. Brown eyes widened "no! Wait please-"his words we're cut off by a horrendous scream I looked on emotionlessly, as blood decorated the walls and sharp cries of pain and agony rang in my ears.

Soon the cries turned into the sobs, and then sobs turned into silence with a sight I stared at the shredded corpse before me, how boring he didn't last nearly as long as the others. The sound of clapping however and a deep chuckle almost made me jump, almost… "Perfect!" the deep husky voice of the ringmaster echoed throughout the room, hearing it always made me cringe.

A hand patted me on my back; I fought to keep from flinching "well done Damon you have improved greatly" my eyes narrowed slightly, I bit back a growl before turning on my heels giving him my back. "If we're done here I have a show to get ready for" I walked out of the room before I could hear him bark another order at me, my lips stretched into a frown the iron smell of blood was making the voices stir.

**Kill.**

"shut up…" I hissed my fingers reached up unconsciously, digging into my scalp through the long mop of raven black hair, I sucked in a breath before straightening up I had a show to do.

XOXO

The loud clutter of voices, from the audience seemed to be the only thing to be able to tune out _them_ I let out a shaky breath, gripping onto a wooden beam as I waited for my cue I wonder what I'll be tearing apart tonight a lion?, no a bear maybe? I was so lost in thought I almost didn't register the soft pitter patter of footsteps blue blinked before I whirled toward my right.

A figure jumped before letting out a sigh of relief, "Jesus Christ Damon! what are you trying to do? Give me a freaking heart attack!" I just gave him a blank stare hazel eyes regarded me with curiosity and concern "are you okay?", "I'm fine Klaus" I replied almost instantly my body feeling like it was going into autopilot I could tell by the glint in Klaus's eyes that he didn't believe me for a second.

"Liar" he teased slightly, he took a step toward me causing my muscles to tense he rolled his eyes at that but gave me a gentle smile, "does your head hurt again?" I shook my head he blinked curiously before biting his bottom lip in thought. Letting out a soft hum before his lips stretched into a smirk, "Is it the voices again?" I flinched letting out a small hiss.

"Lady's and Gentleman, boys and girl's now for what you all have been waiting for-" finally I moved to leave but Klaus reached out, slender fingers wrapped around my wrists the small shadows around us twitched as my body began to ooze a dark aura, ever so slowly I turned toward him my hands clenched into fists. Klaus realizing his mistake quickly let go of me and backed away.

I continued to glare at him, while he held up his hands in surrender "Damon…I just want you to know that you can tell me whatever's bothering you" he said mentally I rolled my eyes, "you can come to me whenever they get…out of control I can help you" help? Do I look like I need his damn help? I don't need his pity "whatever…" I stormed out of the room the shadows twirling behind itching to tear something apart, and I wanted to watch with glee.

**Sorry it's short I promise the next chap will be longer and I shall warn you there will be some Alice in wonderland references in this story oh and anyone who review please!**


End file.
